Flavorless
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Kisah cinta mereka berdua, ya, seperti ini. Entah manis, entah pahit. Tak ada rasanya. Dan mereka menyukainya." ImaHana. Happy Reading! Review please? XD


**"Flavorless" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story by : Suki Pie**

**. **

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**I.**

"Ah, lagi-lagi meninggalkanku,"

Iris abunya mendelik tajam, memberikan rasa kesal yang mendalam. Hanamiya mendecih kecil, terlebih ketika sosok mata empat itu kini sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. Meja perpustakaan yang saat ini ditempatinya. Ditambah lagi, ingin rasanya Hanamiya mengenyahkan seringai—yang menurutnya—sangat menyebalkan itu. Apalagi jika sepasang matanya sudah menyipit seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau lama," tandas Hanamiya jengah, "jadi aku tinggalkan saja kau,"

"Jujur sekali,"

"Berisik!"

Imayoshi terkekeh geli, nyaris tertawa keras jika tidak teringat saat ini tengah berada di perpustakaan pusat kota. Ia meletakan tas selempangnya, menarik kursi di samping Hanamiya, lalu mendudukinya.

"Kau tahu aku harus mengurus beberapa anggota-anggota basketku," jelas Imayoshi, masih dalam tahap tenang. "Apalagi Aomine yang terkadang sulit diatur,"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dan aku tidak peduli,"

Sepasang mata Imayoshi mulai terbuka, sedikit. Hanya untuk memastikan ekspresi kesal apa yang diperlihatkan Hanamiya saat ini. Imayoshi menyukainya. Sekecil apapun ekspresinya.

"Makoto,"

Hanamiya tersentak pelan, setelah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ada kerutan tidak suka di sudut matanya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama—"

Imayoshi bergerak cepat, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengambil satu langkah lebih gesit, meninggalkan satu kecupan manis di sana. Tepat di kening Hanamiya. Lembut. Tak ada nafsu, namun penuh makna.

Hanamiya mematung.

"Setidaknya kau mengabariku pesan, Hanamiya,"

Ah, Hanamiya yang terkejut. Hanamiya yang menatapnya tanpa takut. Dan … Hanamiya yang bersemu, meski tipis. Nyaris tak terlihat. Imayoshi menyukainya, sangat.

* * *

**II.**

Oh, Hanamiya tak pernah sekalipun ingin mengakuinya secara gamblang. Sungguh, mengucap kebenaran di depan Imayoshi pun ia tak sudi. Apalagi sampai mengakuinya setengah mati. Hah! Yang benar saja! Ia, Hanamiya Makoto, tak mungkin akan melakukannya.

"Kau tahu Hanamiya, kita ini sudah menjadi sepasang keka—"

"Jangan mengatakannya!"

Imayoshi tertegun sejenak, mencerna setiap kata protes yang diucapkan Hanamiya. Meski pemuda sangar itu hanya mengungkapkannya dalam dua kalimat '_jangan mengatakannya'_, Imayoshi mengerti. Cukup mengerti bahwa Hanamiya tak ingin mendengar kenyataannya.

Imayoshi mendengus pelan, setelah itu mengacak surai hitam-biru kapten Kirisaki Daichi di sampingnya. Dan bagaimana kelima jemarinya tertanam hanya untuk meremas kepala Hanamiya dengan jengkel.

"Kau, adalah kekasihku, Hanamiya Makoto."

"Argh! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" satu tangan yang kini hinggap di kepalanya tertepis dengan keras.

Imayoshi terkekeh geli. Ada untungnya juga keadaan perpustkaan lumayan sepi di saat hari libur seperti ini, tentu saja. Membuat Imayoshi lebih leluasa menggoda mantan adik kelasnya dulu.

"Kekasih! Kekasih! Kekasih! Cerewet, aku juga tahu itu!"

Ya, meski Hanamiya tak mengatakannya secara gamblang, tak mengakuinya secara lisan, tapi ia menyimpannya secara diam-diam. Jauh di dalam relung hatinya. Tersimpan di sudut hatinya.

Imayoshi Souichi.

* * *

**III.**

Imayoshi itu jahil, sedangkan Hanamiya itu kasar.

Heh, tak ada sifat yang benar-benar bagus di antara mereka, bukan?

"Selalu seperti ini, kau terlalu serius, Hanamiya,"

Sang subjek yang dimaksud diam tak berkutik. Lagipula, meladeni orang yang satu itu tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Hingga Hanamiya lebih memilih terfokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya saat ini. Mengamati berbagai kata dan kalimat yang terangkai menjadi sebuah cerita yang utuh masih lebih baik ketimbang mengobrol dengan Imayoshi.

"Kau menyukai buku, aku tahu itu,"

Hanamiya tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau juga tak bisa lepas dari basket,"

Tak ada kata protes yang terucap setelah Imayoshi berkata seperti itu.

"Dan kau sangat menyukai perpustakaan! Hei, aku juga suka itu,"

Benar, 'kan. Imayoshi itu jahil, sedangkan Hanamiya bisa bersikap dingin. Mereka berbeda. Mereka tak sama. Mereka seperti hitam dan putih.

—namun mereka menyukai hal yang sama. Perpustakaan.

* * *

**IV. **

"Setelah ini, kau akan ke mana?" Imayoshi bertanya, retoris. Malam mulai menjelang, matahari kini berjalan menuju ufuk barat, dan jam tutup perpustakaan lebih cepat ketika hari libur. Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang koridor jalan keluar, beriringan.

"Pulang, tentu saja," Hanamiya menjawab tak acuh. Entah ego atau karena sifatnya memang seperti itu, kepada kekasihnya saja ia begitu sinis. Oh, seharusnya ia bersyukur memiliki Imayoshi yang sabar setiap menghadapi sikapnya. Walaupun menyebalkan juga, sih.

Imayoshi, sempat kecewa mendengar jawaban Hanamiya untuknya, kembali tersenyum simpul. Kepalanya mendongak begitu langkah kakinya sudah menapaki jalanan luar. Ah, langit berwarna jingga bagus juga untuk hari ini. Untuk dirinya, dan juga Hanamiya.

"Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, hm?" tanya Imayoshi tiba-tiba, tak ada maksud keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Namun begitu melihat Hanamiya—yang masih tak mau menatapnya—menganggukan kepala tanpa sadar, pemain _Touou_ itu mengaku bahwa ia juga tak ingin merasakan waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak ingin hari ini berjalan singkat, juga hampir selesai.

"Ayo pulang," Imayoshi berucap lirih, terselip ragu yang tidak terlalu kentara. Kelima jarinya bergerak refleks mengamit kelima jemari yang lumayan lebih kecil darinya, jemari Hanamiya. Menggenggamnya erat. Menautkannya rapat.

Dan Hanamiya tak melepaskannya.

* * *

**V.**

Mereka berhenti pada dua jalan yang berbeda. Hanamiya mengambil jalan di sebelah kiri, lalu jalan sebelah kanan yang akan diambil oleh Imayoshi. Persimpangan yang memiliki ujung masing-masing, dan tempat yang berbeda. Dalam jarak yang berbeda pula.

"Cih, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar sudah berada di sini," gerutu Imayoshi sebal. Selalu seperti ini, setiap berhenti pada persimpangan jalan yang dilaluinya bersama Hanamiya, Imayoshi akan menggerutu setelahnya.

"Imayoshi,"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menoleh. Pasalnya, Hanamiya baru memanggil namanya untuk hari ini. Tentu saja untuk hari besok juga, besoknya lagi, lusa, dan seterusnya.

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan tanganku,"

Oh! Imayoshi lupa. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya ia pura-pura lupa. Maka Imayoshi tak melepasnya, enggan untuk melakukannya. Lagipula, kapan terakhir kalinya Hanamiya bersedia digenggam seperti ini? Berbagi kehangatan, meresapi setiap rasa yang mengalir, menyalurkan kedekatan tanpa sadar, dan mengucap rindu dan cinta dalam hati masing-masing.

"Imayoshi—"

"Malam ini," Imasyohi mengeratkan genggamannya. Membuat Hanamiya terpekur, tak bisa membantah ditempatnya. Hingga satu titik dimana Imayoshi menariknya mendekat, mendekapnya, membawa kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Hanamiya.

"Kau ingin menginap di rumahku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisah cinta mereka berdua, ya, seperti ini. Entah manis, entah pahit. Tak ada rasanya.

Namun mereka menyukainya. Baik Imayoshi, baik Hanamiya, baik perasaan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

~**Owari~**

* * *

**A/N :** Orz. Suki gak udah gak ngerti lagi sama Imayoshi, kenapa dia jadi kayak gitu, orz /pundung/ Gara-gara nonton NG-shuu yang keberapa Suki lupa, yang Imayoshi denger omongan Hanamiya itu, entah kenapa ngerasa Hanamiya itu lucu dan manis, astagaa X'DD Ya, Suki emang aneh sih, malah sampai dibuat jadi fic ini segala. Entah kenapa datar lagi ceritanya, ihik...

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca XD And happy holiday!

Akhir kata,

Review please? *wink*

P.S : Suki galau sama manga chapter 267Q, orz. #gakpenting.


End file.
